cursed foreva
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: emma tahlia and peter are bitten by vampires and there friend anthony is bitten by warewolf. anthony gets killed after killing 3 people and then brought back to life as a normal this is a spin off of vampire love by lil blue rose and i have her consent
1. bitten

Peter p.o.v

"no not another stupid camping trip," he said to tahlia as they walked to the bus stop and sat down and waited for emma, anthony to show up. "this is going to be great," tahlia said as she chucked her bag on the ground.

"no its not" i said as i went through my back and moved my stuff around looking for a pack of gum. "its going to be shit." when i found the gum emmas mum ahd dropped her off and then me and tahlia walked over to her car and helped her with her bags and then she went and her mum gave her a pack of smokes and i quickly put them in my bag that i had on my back after emma gave them to me.

after 10 mins of talking amoungst each other amber and anthony arrived "hey bitches whats happening" i said as i got up with emma and tahlia and walked over to them and punched anthony. "hey what was that for," anthony said angry. For not being her early enough" i said back as we walked back to the group of people sitting down talking and mucking about.

when the tachers showed up every one went quite and then we waited for the roll to be called then we all got up and chucked all the big arse bags in the luggage hole on the side of the bus then we went and sat at the back of the bus and talked till we got to the camping ground and emmas said miseraberly "we have to be stuck here for a week." As we got off the bus. "hey at least we dont have to sleep in tents," i said. "yeh true" emma said as she walked up with the others to our cabin. " i call top bunk bitches," i said as soon as i walked in the room and dumped mii stuff on the mattress.

Normal p.o.v

"hey who wants to go in the forest." anthony suggested as we walked outside for dinner. "No it could be dangerous. we could get lost or hurt." emma said as we sat down at the fire anthony said "come on emma dont be a fuckign chicken" just before the teacher had reached the campfire emma said "come on then i am not a fucking chicken i will come then so who else is coming." tahlia and peter looked at eachother with blank faces and said "fine but we are only going to make sure yous two dont get hurt."

we quickly got up and walked back to our canbin and put there pillows under there blankets just incase some came and checked on them and ther ran into the forest and walked together for about an hour talking about how crap the cabins are and there is nothing to do when the teachers let you do anything you want.

when the were walking when emma realised that there were 3 pairs of eyes watching them in the bushvone of the pairs were scarlet red and the other two pairs were saphirre and bright yellow.

Emma p.o.v

"Peter look there are eyes watching us in the bush over there" peter looks over and there were the three eyes watching them. "alright you sick fucks what do you want," peter shouted as he walked over to the bush and then the bush moved and voices whispered "we are coming for you peter emma and tahlia." when the voices stopped emma and peter started to run when the bushes started to move even more anthony and tahlia had followed right behind them they quickly ran into there cabin emma and tahlia hid under the blankets on the bottom bunk of the girls bunk "what the fuck was that did u hear the voices when we were in the forest." as she took her pillow and blanket from the top bunk and put the blanket around her and hugged her pillow " i am not sleeping to night tahlia can stay up with me" Tahlia had done the same thing what emma had done "i was bout to ask you the same thing," tahlia said shaking "what about you peter. are you going to stay up with us." as peter went to his bag he picked it and walked over to anthonys bed and he said" yeh i will because that was freaky shit with those voices hey anthony did u hear the voices" anthony sat up and said what the fuck are yous talking about i heard no voices you guys are insane." he got off the bottom bunk and jumped on to the top bunk.

"hey emma do you want a smoke" peter said as he pulled the smokes out and went digging for a lighter. "yeh i will have one. tahlia do you mind if i have a smoke because that will calm me down." tahlia had taken out a book and started to read while she said yeh go for it."

Peter p.o.v

peter and emma walked out on to the cabin deck "here you can light up first" i said as i handed emma a smoke and lighter. "Thanx," she said as she stuck the smoke on her mouth and lit up. "Hey there the ones that your mum gave you and you handed them to me and i put them in my bag before we left the school." i said as he put light up the smoke. "lol k" emmas said.

emma went back in when she had finished and i followed her in and we all sat on the one bed listening to music and talking.

the next day we were all in the mess hall eating some lunch when a chipmunck came in and jumped up on the table beside amber and looked at the food. it was eyeballing the wall nuts that anthony was shoving in his mouth. the chipmunck jumped across the table and snatched all the wallnuts and then jumped off and ran out off the hall with anthony following behid saying "i am going to kill you; you bastard give me back my nuts" the chipmunck ran up the tree and sat in the brach nibbling away on the wallnuts. "give me those back now" anthony said as he tried to clim the tree.

when he walked back in the hall everyone laughed at him "he is an idiot aint he" i said as i ate the rest of my food. "that stupid chipmuck is going to get it" anthony said as he sat down and started to shovel his face with food again.

Normal p.o.v

Anthony had already walked back to the cabin where he was plotting his revenge on the stupid chipmunk that stole some of his wallnuts. when we walked inhe jumped up off his bed and hid the peice of paper that he was writing on under his pillow. "What were ya writing ther anthony a love letter to amber" Peter said in a childish tone as he went to grab the peice of paper sticking out from under neither anthonys pillow. "Its my plot to get revenge on that stupid chipmunk" he said as he swipped the paper away from peters reach.

that night anthony was sneaking out of the cambin with a bag pack full of peanuts. "wake up yous two" peter said as he jumped off his bed and put his clothes back on "anthonu hads gone wondering in the forest alone we should go find him before he gets into trouble.

They walked to the edge of the fores at looked at each other "you sure you want to" tahlia said shaking "yes we do that bonehead is going to get hurt." when they wondered further into the forest they split up and went in the opposite irection of eachother.

Tahlias p.o.v

"anthony yo fucking bonehead where are you" tahlia shouted angrily as she walked "When i find you i am going to kill you myself" she walked in silence for about half and hour when a big gust of wind went throught the froest can gave her a chill. "anthony you stupid bastard where are you"

she stopped dead in her tracks when she notice that the pair of scarlet eyes that had been watching her the other night were watching her againg but this time when she tried running her body didnt move the eyes the were watching her were now a man about her age walkin towards her and he said in a low dark voice "running off like that last time wasnt very nice was it" tahlia said nothing as the man walked a circle around her ckecked her out. "what the fuck is going on here" tahlia said as she tried moving "where are my friends". the man shuued her and said my friends are looking after them" tahlia tried to move again but failed " you hurt them i will kill you." the man paced around her again and said "they wont be harmed"

"I promise it wont hurt for long my sweet" as the man walked close to her and slowly smelled her hair then moved it to the side to reveal her bare neck and he sunked his sharp fangs into her neck and she let out a scream.

Emmas p.o.v

"anthony get your arse here right now before i seriously loss my temper" she said as walked futher into the forest "that wasnt nice of you to run away" a voice whispered emma turned around and noticed the saphirre eyes that had been watching her the night before were watching her again but this time she could not move and a man about her age was walking towards her. "who the fuck are you and wheres my friends". "shuu my sweet they are well taken care of." he began pacing around her smelling her clothes and hair "you sick fuck get away from me" she struggled but failed to move.

"my sweet this wont hurt for that long" he said as he came closer and she noticed the long white fangs "get thoughs things away from me" he tilted her head slightly to the right and then plunged the fangs in and she screamed out in pain.

Peters p.o.v

"anthony i an going to beat the lie shit out of you if you do not show you ugly face this instant" he walked through the forest calling anthony's name over and over again. "its not nice to run away" a girls voice whispered. He spun around and notice an girl abotu his age with the bright yellow eyes he saw the other night. "who or what are you" as the girl walked closer and he couldnt move "what...." "shuu... my love" as sh walked and stood in front of him "no where are my friends" "they are safe"

she drew near and said "this wont hurt for very long" as she opened her mouth to reveal to long sharp pointed teeth "what are you doing get away from me you freak" she sung her teeth into the flesh on his neck and he let out a scream over pain.

Anthonys p.o.v

"this will teach that stupid chipmunk for stealing my nuts" he said as he place nuts in a bowl with an axe hang over head. "hehehehehe" he giggle as he hid behind the bush and waited.

he waited for an hour when he was about ot give up when the chipmunk came into the clearing and nibbled on the trail of nuts "i got you now you little shit" anthony when the chipmunk was under the axe anthony let go of the rope and it killed the chipmunk "hehehehehehe got ya you stupid thing." he said with a giant smile on his face. Then out of now where a giant looking dog took a bit of his shoulder and he sat there screaming in pain and bashing the thing on the head. the gaint ugly thing let go of him and ran off. "what the fuck was that thing?" anthony asked himself taking his shirt of and cleaning the wound.


	2. the change

Normal p.o.v

Anthony was asleep when a chipmunk alvin crawlled in the cabin and not to anthony's bed and slapped him on the face "you bastard how dare you kill my brother. Your lucky i dotn open a can of whoop ass on ya" alvin said as anthiny woke up. "what the fuck a talking chipmunk!" anthony screamed as he jumped out of bed. "what are ya screaming at ya pussy" peter said as he jumped off his bed and looked at the chipmunk "its a chipmunk man" peter said as he pulled out a lighter and a smoke. "it talks" anthony said. "smoking is bad for you." alvin said as peter lit up. "bite me" peter said.

Then when he realised it was the chipumunk that said it he looked at the chipmunk. "holy shit...that is mad" peter said "hey emma wake up and ocme and have a look at this shit and you to tahlia". the girls woke up and looked at the boys and the chipmunk sitting on the bed. "what the fuck are u looking at" alvin said as they got off there beds and walked over. "cool" emmas said "whats ya name?" emma and tahlia looked at it with aww. "avlin" avlin said. "i am here to kill him for killing my brother" anthony looked at alvin and alvin jumped on anthony and tried to scratching his eyes out. anthony dropped him on the floor "come here you lil stupid shit" anthony said as he tried to stomp on alvin. "hahaha missed me" alvin said as he dodged anthonys feet.

the next morning anthony sat on his bed and swayed back and forth "chipmunk going to kill me" he said over and over again. "BOO!" peter yelled from behind anthony and anthony jumped off the bed. "fucking dont do that" anthony said as he sat back on the bed and peter rolled around on the floor laughing. "suk shit anthony i think you might wanna change ur undies" peter said as he laughed on the floor.

tahlia and emma walked in the room and emma ran over to her bed and pulled out a box of crackers when amber walked in the room "peter you fucking idiot get off the floor" amber said sounding angry. "bite me woman you ruined my fun" peter said as he got off the floor and fixed up his clothes. "bitch amber" peter said as he sat on the edge of anthonys bed. "emma wat are u doing?" amber asked as she munched on a cracker and the bird was eying her. "i am going to teach that bastard some manners" emma said as she waved the cracker in the air. Amber punched her in the arm and emma dropped the cracker but before it hit the ground emma caught it and the bird swooped in and swiped it "come here you stiupid bastard and give me back my cracker!" emma shouted as she chased the bird. "emma you stupid bitch come back here!" amber yelled as tahlia and her ran out after her.

Tahlias p.o.v

"emma!" amber yelled as they ran after her and tahlia saw jacob walking by so she stopped and turned around to walk with him "hey" jacob said "wat ya doing?" "nothing emma is just chasing the bird that stole her cracker." she said as they walked to his cabin. "what have you been doing?" she asked as they walked in to the cabin.

when they were wbout to sit down amber walked in the door and said "we have to go find that stupid bitch tahlia" she huffed as amber and her walked out of the cabin adn towards the forest. "we should split up to cover more ground" amber suggested as they wondered into the forest "okay i will go this way" she said as amber stopped and walked in the opposite direction tahlia was going. "emma!" she called "where are you!" she walked for a couple of mins before she saw a man standing in the shadows with the same scarlet eyes that she had seen last time she was in the forest. "what do you want" she said scared as she walked closer to the man "i am not going to hurt you i am neji" neji said as he stood there waiting for her to come closer. "well im..." she stopped as she noticed that neji said "your tahlia i have been watching you since you got here" tahlia moved even closer and she felt that she was attracted to him "how do you know my name" she said as she stopped just out of his reach "my sweet i know everything about you" neji said. she looked at him and then she said "okay if you know everything about me then when is by birthday "2nd june" neji said with a grin "lucky guess how many sisters do i have" she grinned neji laughed and said "one and her name is lenette" tahlia stood there mouth open and then she looked at him with anger "you stalker" she slapped him on the face and then he laughed "my love that does not hurt me" neji said as he looked at her then she punched him and ran.

Emmas p.o.v

"come here you stupid bastard and give me my cracker!" she shouted as she ran after the little bird. the bird turned around and said "i aint not bastard bitch" emma stopped running and the bird landed on the branch close to her and she said "i am not a fucking bitch and you can fuckign talk so ehy didnt you ask for one" the bird looked at her than nibbled on the cracker before he said "because it is more fun this way" "you bastard...well i dont want to fight with you" the bird looked at her in amazement "well i never wanted to fight with you. you stupid mad bitch" emma was about to explode when she heard foot steps then before she looked where the foot steps were coming from she said to the bird "i wanna be friends" she looked at the bird and he said "well on one condition i can take some crackers" she looked quickly and then said "deal"

she saw the same saphirre eyes that she had seen the night she got bitten. "who are you?" asked as she looked into his eyes. "emma my sweet i am not going to hurt you" sasuke said "i am sasuke" she walked closer to him and then said "how the fuck do you know my name?" sasuke laughed and said "i know everything about you" she turned to the bird that was now perched on her shoulder and then asked "whats my fall name?" sasuke looked at her with a smile and said "emma-lee dont be afraid" he took a step closer and then emma punched him and said "you sick fuck i am going to kill you" sasuke laughed and said "ohh my sweet that does not hurt." she stood there in shock then grabbed a thick stick from the ground and knocked him out and ran "hehehehe that hurt him" she said to the bird the was flying beside her.


	3. becoming the hunter

Peter p.o.v

"hey anthony do you know where emma and tahlia are?" i asked as i walked in the cabin "i dont fucking know" anthony said as he scratched his arms. "nice help you are" i said as i walked outside towards the forest when amber walking out of the forest. "do you know where emma is?" i asked amber pointed to the forest and said "the dump bitch ran in there." i looked at her and the asked "can you come and help me?" amber sighed and then turned around and then walked back into the forest behind me and we walked for and hour before i saw those same eyes that i saw the night i went looking for anthony and also the same night i got bitten. "hey amber go that way and i will go this way and will meet up here in an hour" i said as i turned to her and then back to the eyes. when amber was out of ear shot i shouted "alright you sick fuck what do you want?"

"peter watch your language" the girl said that was about his age. "why dont you make me" i said the girl laughed before saying "i am saleen" i stood there and then asked "how did you know my name?" saleen laughed and then walked to the edge of the shadow and then she threw a punch but before it landed my hand swiped up and then grabbed her fist and then knocked her back. "my i think it is happening" saleen said as she stepped forward again and this time she tried to kick him but his leg moved into the road and then knocked her on her arse "whats happening? tell me!" i shouted she laughed as she got off the ground and said "you have to figure that out yourself" she said as she stepped back and then disappeared into the shadow.

anthony p.o.v

I looked at his arms and legs that were growing "what the fuck is happening to me" i said as i ran out the back off the cabin and into the forest. he bagan to change into a werewolf and then he was a haury beast with bright golden eyes.

ambers p.o.v

"emma get your arse here right now before i loos my temper" i said as i walked through the forest and then i stopped dead in my tracks when something ran quickly across the trail. "shit what the fuck was that" i said as i walked forward more and then the bushes started to russel. "emma if thats you i am going to kick your arse so hard..." i stopped as i noticed it wasnt emma it was a giant dog. "fuck!" i started running.

the giant dog said "bitch get back here your not surpose to run" i stopped and turned around and yelled "i no i am a bitch you fucking ungly dog i am going to smash ur face in" i walked up to the dog and smashed it in the face then turned around and walked away. "you fucking bitch now i am mad" anthony said as he ran after her "do you know who i am? i am anthony bitch" i stopped and then turned around and asked "what the fuck happened to you?" "that none of you buisness" anthony said as he stopped and grabbed her.

"Let the the fuck go before i seriously hurt you" i struggled "what are you going to i can crush you in and instant like this" anthony squeezed tighter and tighter til he heard cracking of bones in ambers body. he dropped her limp body and then started to feast on her corpse.

emmas p.o.v.

i ran and fell over something and then noticed it was the remains of some one and then she realised that it was amber that was killed. i started to cry as i got up and ran out of the forest and then ran into tahlia the she punched me in my arm and sent me flying across the dirt to there cabin "bitch" i sobbed as i got up and walked into the cabin and noticed that peter was sitting there confused on his bed. "whats wrong?" peter asked. "amber is dead" i said as i cried. "what how?"peter ased as he hugged emma and then noticed that tahlia had heard it and ran out of the cabin. "she was eaten by something" i said as i cleared my eyes of the tears "peter we have to go and find tahlia before she tells the teacher but first i have to get changed out of these clothes and tonight i am going to burn them." peter walked outside and noticed that anthiny was not any where to be seen then he walked in the cabin and found his shirt had been ripped.

peter, tahlia and i walked into the forest in the middle of the night with the bag full of the clothes that had ambers blood all over them and they placed them in a hole and light up some paper and chucked in over the bag. i stood there in silence as i watched the bag go up in flames and then i looked up at tahlia and peter and noticed that there skin went pale white and then there eyes began to change clour as they looked and the fire. "guys" i said awkardly as i notice that i was pale also and my hair had grown quickly.

peter was the first to look up from the flames and then i noticed that his eyes were emarld green and then tahlia looked up and hers were ruby red. "emma what has happened to your hair?" tahlia asked and then she looked at her hands and notice that she was pale as a ghoast "what has happened to all of us" she shouted. "guys your eyes are different colour and tahlia ur hair has gon black." i said as i looked at my hair "my hair is also black." peter looked at me as said "your eyes are blue as the sky."


	4. training

normal p.o.v

"what the fuck is happening?" emmas said they all looked at each other and then back to themselves. "i don't know... but is it is freaking me" tahlia said as she sat on the ground and looked into the fire. "well i am getting the fuck out of here" peter said. "i am going to go to bed and hopefully that is all just our heads." from behind the bush neji, sasuke and saleen walked. "what the fuck are you guys doing here" emma said nervously as peter backed away and then stopped when he reached emma and tahlia. "what do you want" tahlia said scared as they walked closer and then stopped. "we have come to teach the ways of the hunters" sasuke said in a low calming voice that calmed them down and they stood there as they listen to the three hunters talk about what they will be doing over the time they will spend with them before they have to feed on there first victim.

"you are saying we have to kill people" tahlia said as she looked into her hands "there is no fucking way i am going to kill a human being!" emma shouted and then tried to run but sasuke had already caught her before she turned around fully. "emma my sweet come with me" sasuke said as he swooped her off her feet and ran. "well tahlia should we?" neji said as he extended his hand and then she grabbed his hand and he did the same as sasuke and swept her off her feet and then ran in the same direction as sasuke. "well peter its just you and me" saleen said.

peter p.o.v

"yes it is" i said back before i waled closer to her and then she grabbed my arm and said your spped should match mine so lets go" saleen said as she wrapped her arm around mine and looked at me. we ran in the same direction the sasuke and neji had taken tahlia and emma. when we stopped i notice that we had reached a big house. "what is this place?" i asked as we walked inside and saw that neji and tahlia were sitting on the couch talking while emma threw stuff at sasuke. "you bastard...you ever pick me up again i will kill you!" emma was shouting. "emma cut that out now!" i shouted at her "this is a nice house" emma stopped throwing stuff at sasuke but started to through them at tahlia who was laughing her head off on the couch. "oww that hurt" tahlia said as she got up and chased emma around the room. "come here!" tahlia shouted as she missed things emma was knocking over.

"i think we are better off in the other room" saleen said as she said stepted a cusion that had miss emma and went for saleen. "deffinately" i said as i followed her into the closest door and into a giant room with a fire place and chairs. "come sit" saleen said as she headed and sat on one of the chairs infront of the fire. "i am sorry we have to do this peter but it is the only way for yous to live without getting killed by the hunters that hunt us. "are you saying i cant go come?" i asked as i looked into the fire. saleen looked down at her hands then said "not for awhile" she looked back at me then said "tomorrow morning we sleep then the night we begin your training."

tahlia p.o.v

i chased emma around the room but after about 10 minutes of it the boys got sick of it and neji grabbed me by my arm and sasuke did the same to emma "let me go!" i shouted as i tried to get free but could and then i heard emma shout "left me the fuck go before i hurt you so bad!" neji and sasuke laughed before they took the girls around the house and said they have to sleep at day instead of night.

when day came neji and i went into his room and he slipped under his covers and said with a hand extended to me "come we must sleep" i slowly took his hand and laid down on the bed with my head on his chest. i slowly fell asleep and went into a void where nothing was but me and neji. "what is going on here i said to myself as i got up and watched a tiny white speck grow into a large white rectangle and it showed her lying in the same bed she is now but instead of staing at herself she saw that she was asleep and there was neji beside her breathing in and out so slowly that it didnt look like he was alive.

Emmas p.o.v

after i fallen alseep on sasuke chest sasuke had slipped out and when she woke she noticed that he was standing over her with a grin on his face "time for training there my love" neji said as i wipped the groggyness out of my eyes. what training? it is in the middle of the night" i said as i got up. "yes pricisely" neji had said "this training is requirred to be done at night because it is the only time we can be outside"

"when will this be over?" i asked sasuke as he stopped running at the base of a giant tree and then i sat dow and looked over my shoulder and then contiinued to puch the bag and then notice that sasuke was not the only one that is watching her move. "your speed is great and so is your strenght to i think thta we will be ready faster than we thought it would take you, "well i can use all my anger on you if you want me to you faggot!" i shouted at sasuke.

after the training wat finished sasuke took me back to the house and then took me up to his room. "we sleep and tonight we start your training again." i looked up at him then i said "fuck off i am not going to do the i am dead tired and i feel like crap" he just looked at me and laughed as we laid on the bed in the dark. i slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke p.o.v

i was lying there with her head on my chest when neji walked in and asked "how did she go?" i looked up from emma and then said in the lowest voice i could "she went well. it won't take as long as we thought" neji looked and me then at the sleeping girl. "when are you going to take her for her next lot of training?" i looked out at hall anf noticed that peter was standing there and he heard everything. "peter come in here" i said. peter walked in the room and said "i have had enough tahlia and emma need to come back home with me as soon as possible. neji a and I laughed at oeter "peter..peter...you can not go home because there are people that hunt the hunters so if you do not have the proper training then you will die" peter looked and me and said "how would they no if we are actual vampire?" i looked at neji and he said "if the hunter suspects the ur are a vampire as you call us then he would use garlic." peter walked out of the room and i looked at neji and sighed "why don't they just except that they are forever vampires." when neji left the room i looked at emma once more before i fell asleep.

peter p.o.v

"hey saleen!" i shouted out as i ran up to here and then we walked down the hall to our room "hello" she said as they walked into the room "its time to rest and tonight we will go with emma sasuke neji and tahlia for the next part of training." i looked at her as she said that then she walked into the bath room. "what is our next part f training." when she walked out she slide strainght into the bed and said "wait and see" i laid down next and looked up at the roof and slowly fell asleep with her head on my chest.

tahlia p.o.v

"tahlia get back here now" neji said as he chase me around the room. "hahahahaha you cant catch me" i kept on saying over and over again as i jumped over the chairs and tables. "do you wanna make a bet?" neji said as he stopped and closed his eyes. "i will take that bet" i sadi as i jumped around the room. when i was jiust about to jump to the next table he jumped up and grabbed me. "hehehehe i got you now" he said in a evil but playful laugh.

i kicked and screamed as he carried me down to our room he laid me on the bed and i huffed and said "i got legs and ears you know? you could have asked me to go to bed insteacd of carry me" he looked at me and laughed "yes i know you have legs and ears but it is more fun for me to carry you." i stuck my tongue out at him as he laid down on the bed and i placed my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

normal p.o.v

the next night all six of them walked through the forest til they reached a clearing and saleen was the first to speak "we are going to teach you how to fight and defend yourself from creatures that hunt for humans" emma looked at saleen and then up to the sky and said "is one of those creatures a werewolf that killed amber because if it is i gonna kill that bastard before it can hurt someone else." peter said to emma "do you remember seeing anthony when we got back to the cabin the other day?" emma shoke her head and asked "is pur friend antony a werewolf?" sasuke walked up beside her than he said in a low voice to the three of them "yes he is and you have to kill him before he feeds again."

they trained on fighting til dawn then they rested during the day but before sasuke, saleen and neji woke up peter emma and tahlia had left the house and walked back to camp and notice that every one had gone to bed and they went to there cabin and cleaned out there draws and anthony was not there either. "where is anthony?" tahlia asked. "i dont know but we have to get back before sasuke saleen adn neji wake up." emma said as she got her last bag of stuff. "this stuff is fucking light" peter said as he chucked it out the back window and then jacob walked in. "shit" emma said as she saw jacob. "peter, tahlia what the hell where have you guys been the teachers have been on the fritz because yous emma and anthony have gone missing." peter walked over to him and said "i am sorry but thats the way it has to stay." and then peter knocked him out and then emma said "why the fuck did you do that for?" as peter chucked the rest of his stuff into a bag and then jumped out of the window emma and tahlia chucked the rest of there stuff out the window and then jumped out and before they left they made sure that no one had seen them then they grabbed there stuff and ran back to the house.

when they reached the house they noticed that sasuke and neji were standing out in front of the door shaking there heads and then sasuke asked "where did you go?" peter dropped his bag and said "we had to go and get our shit so shut your trap and dont tell us what we can and cant do."

peter p.o.v

neji stepped foward and tried to punch me but i swept my arm up to block it with amazing speed and strenght that caught neji of guard and then knocked him back on his arse. emma bursed out laughing as neji got up and said "well from now on tell us where you are going and then we wont have this trouble again." i walked in after sasuke and emma with neji and tahlia behind me. 3 men came up to them and grabbed there bags and placed them into the corner of the room and then walked into the kitchen. "well" saleen said from the top of the stairs. she was wearing nothing but a bakini. "wow" i said "sexy" she walked down the stair and then said that we were oing to have a brak from training and go for a swim. "where are we going to go for a swim?" emma asked "there is no pool out the back" saleen walked over to emma and then eyed her and said have u been everywhere in the house?" emma looked at me then i shrugged as if it wasnt my problem. i looked at neji who was playing with a knife looking thing "what is that?" neji looked up from what he was doing and said "its a kunai knife."

i walked over to my bags and pulled out a six inch knife and held it bu the blade then threw it at the wall and by my suprise it had not enbedded it self in th wall it went straight through and then neji through his and ith went through and enbedded itself in the same wall as mine. "thats just showing off" tahlia said smuggly. neji and peter laughed and went over and pulled out the knives and placed them on the table. neji and i sat there talking for an hour talking about knives and other weapons.

saleens p.o.v

"they seem to be getting on well" i said to tahlia and emma "yeh it fucking creepy" emmas said. "hey wat are you bitched yapping about!" neji shouted. "we are not deaf" peter said stupidly. emma ran at neji and smashed her fist into his gut and tahlia, peter and i cracked up laughing. while emma and the others were still laughing i walked off towards my room where i found sasuke sitting on the bed. "what do you want?" i said. sasuke got off my bed and he said "we have to get them to do there first test tomorrow night" i looked at him and then asked "what will it be?" sasuke took a breathe and then said "they have to kill there friend" i looked shocked at him "do you think they are ready" sasuke began to walk out of the room and then turned back to answer my question "no i dont but there friend had already kill once." i looked out the window and said "well what has to happen has to happen."

emma p.o.v

when everyone stopped laughing and neji had walked out of the room i noticed that sasuke was walking into the room. "ahh look its the dik head from the planet mars" i said to everyone. "emma call me what you want you can not resist me" sasuke said with a evil smile on his face."pfft" i said "i can resist you as i can resist looking at a dogs ugly face." sasuke laughed and then said "tomorrow night you will have to do your first test." peter huffed and said "i am not doing now fucking tests. they are a load of bullshit" sasuke smirked as said "you have to do it"


	6. teacher dies

Jacob p.o.v

"hey what the hell" i said rubbing my head. "what happened?" then i remembered seeing peter, tahlia but not emma. i got up and then i walked out of there cabin and then walked down the stairs and headed to the teachers cabin.

"miss can i talk to you?" i asked after i knocked on the door and then walked over where no one could hear. "what is it jacob?" i sighed and then i said "i saw peter tahlia and this other girl last night in there cabin." the teacher walked over to the cabin and walked in the room. "what the hell were they doing?" she asked. "i dont know i think they packed all there stuff and left." the teacher walked over to the beds and then looked under them and she found a smoke butt under emmas bed and some under peters mattress. "where did these come from?" the teacher asked feriously as she grabbed the rest from around the room. "i donno" i said back as she walked over to me and then almost shoved them in the face.

anthonys p.o.v

i walked into the cabin where i saw the teacher and jacob there. "where have you been and can you explain this?" the teacher asked calmly. "i have been out looking for amber and the others miss and no i can not." i said and then i walked over to my bed and sat down then i noticed that all peters emmas and tahlias stuff was gone "what happened to all there stuff?" i asked as i turned to the teacher and jacob. "they came last night and took everything" jacob said and then i got up and walked over to them and then shouted "why didn't you get the teacher you fucking dumbass from the planet mars." before jacob could say anything the teacher cut in and said "anthony watch your language and jacob why didn't you come get me?" jacob sighed and then said "thats what i was going to say before i got interrupted. peter knocked me out and when i woke up they were gone so i cam and got you." i bursed out laughing and then said "hahaha you got knocked out you dumbass" i pranced around the room and then pretended to get knocked out then i got up and continued to do it til i got bored and then jacob started to chase me and then i ran out of the cabin.

Jacobs p.o.v

"come here you arsehole." i shouted as i chased anthony through the cabins and back. "why dont you make me you donkey shit eating machine." i chased him passed people and they all started laughing when anthony tripped over his own feet. "serves you right you pile of dog shit!" i shouted and then i walked into my cabin and grabbed a bag and stuffed food and other stuff that will be need for a night or two in the bush. when i was about to leave the room anthony walked in and said "lets call it a truce" i walked over to him and said "buddy you will get it when you least expect it" i said smuckly and then walked back over to my bed where my bag was on the floor "where are you going?" anthony asked as he sat on ambers old bed. "i am going to look for emma and the others." i said zipping up my bag. "well if your going i am coming to" anthony said as he got up and headed for the door. "there is not its or buts about it i am coming unless you want me to tell the teacher." i sighed "fine fuck head."

anthonys p.o.v

i ran out of jacobs cabin and into mine where i found the teacher snooping around my stuff "what the fuck?" i said confused "what are you doing with my things?" the teacher shot up and said "nothing" i laughed as shouted "you fucking pervet!" the teacher was shocked by what i said then she retorted "okay i am looking for any clues the might say where peter and the others are." i walked over to my bed and pulled a bag out and shoved everything into the bag and then the teacher said "i am going to go into the forest now and see if it can find anything that can tell us where they have gone" i nodded and then walked into the bathroom and then the teacher left the room.

teacher p.o.v

i was walking down to the forest when anthony came running up and said "i am coming with you" i looked at him and then i tried to say something but anthony cut in before i could and he said "i insist on coming and there is no way i am not going to stay behind" i looked at him and the nodded and said "fine you can come."

i walked deeper into the forest with anthony then he suggested that we split up and go opposite ways. i tried to object but he had already walked off so i continued on my own.

"emma, peter, tahlia!" i shouted repeatedly but there was nothing just the sounds of the birds and the bugs. then when i called emmas name i heard a russling in the bushed behind me and i turned around "emma is that you" i called but there was nothing then the russling started again as i turned around and started walking and then i shot back as i saw a giant beast jump put of the bushes and it screamed "shut the fuck up bitch!" i looked at it in disgust and then said "mind you manners in front of a lady" the beast stepped forward then said "ohh i'm sorry but you are a bitch from the planet jupiter that looks like a dog has shat in its mouth." i looked at it even more disgusted and then it continued say "is that better for you?" the beast laughed and i huffed and walked up to it and slapped it hard around the face and it said "ow that really hurt" it laughed and then said "not hahahahaha"

the beast began to change to a human and then i noticed it was anthony "see bitch this is what happens when you poke through my stuff" i looked shocked at anthony and then said "so it was you that killed amber" then anthony laughed as said "when you got to eat you got to eat" then i backed away slowly and turned to run but tripped over a root. anthony laughed and then i turned and notice that he was changing back into the beast. "what are you?" i asked. "i am a warewolf and also your worst nightmare" he said. i tried to get up and rrun but anthony grabbed my foot and dragged me towards him. i let a scream out as he sunk he teeth into my body and then i went limp.

alvin p.o.v

"hey!" i called out "why dont you try me?" anthony looked up from the remains of the teacher and said "ohh shit not you." then a bird landed on the branch above me and then anthony ran at me with full force and i jumped on to his back and yelled "giddy up boy." anthony shirk from side to side and then yelled "get the fuck off of me before i kill you and the bastard bird" the bird looked at him then pecked his head and said "only emma can call me a bastard because i keep stealing her crackers."

i jumped off anthonys back and then he charged at me and i grabbed his leg and flipped him onto his back and then put a knife to his neck. anthony changed back to himself and then pushed me off and then ran out of the forest. "chicken shit!" i shouted. the bird laughed and then said "well that was fun" i looked at the bird and said "yes that was" i laughed as i saw anthony trip over a root of a tree. "we should go to the house" the bird said as he bagan to fly away. "yes good idea"

anthonys p.o.v

before i walked out of the forest i cleaned myself up and walked back into camp as if like nothing happened and then walked into my cabin and began to pack some stuff for tonight.


	7. jacob was next

jacobs p.o.v

i walked into anthonys cabin holding my bag "are you almost ready fag" i said being a idoit. "i am not a fag and yes i am almost done." anthony said as he stuffed some stuff in a bag and then zipped it up. "done there are you happy" anthony said.

we walked out of the cabin and made sure that no one could see us before we ran down to the forest. i looked back to make sure that know one came out and then i caught up to anthony and smacked him on the back of the head. "hey what the fuck was that for?" anthony shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. "shut up retarted people could still hear us you know" i said "and that was for not waiting" anthony laughed and then said "are you scared you'll get lost" i punched him in the arm and said "no i just dont want you running off and getting hurt."

we walked for ages in the forest in silence then anthony broke the silence by yelling random stuff at nothing like "your a twit and bite me bitch" then i got sick of it and turned around to him "what the hell are you fucking doing you dumbshit!" i shouted and then stepped forward and smacked him over the back of the head and then anthony tried to do the same but i was already out of reach and he stumbled forward and smacked his head on the ground and i laughed.

we walked for about 10 mins shouted peters emmas and tahlias names and there was no reply. "what should we do now?" anthony asked. i turned around and sighed. "i dont know." we walked further into the forest and anthony began to slow down.

anthonys p.o.v

"what are you doing?" jacob asked as he turned around. "nothing" i said and then when he turned around again i changed into warewolf but before i fully changed i said "i am hungry" jacob said with out turning back "well eat something" he kept on walking before i said "i plan to" jacob stopped and then turned around and he stood there with his mouth wide open. "its my dinner time and i wanna have some fun so i will let you have a 30 head start" i continued. jacob stood there for about half a second before i started counting then he shot off and ran for his little life.

i chased him for about 10 mins before i got bored then i pounced on him and he was shaking for his life "i think you need a new pair of undies" i laughed. jacob struggled before i sunk my teeth into his neck and then ate his head.

"oi mofo!" alvin shouted "shit not you can't i have my dinner in fucking peace" alvin laughed and then said "you can't have dinner in peace til you are six feet under" alvin laughed and then i had enough of it i charged at him but this time i stopped when he jumped and i opened my jaw wide. "i think faster then you pea brain" alvin said. he flipped and pulled a stick off a tree and then lodged it between the top and bottom of anthonys mouth. "take that bitch" alvin said as he slapped me on the face. alvin jumped off and then grabbed a stick and started to beat me with it "take that and that" alvin said as he continously hit me with the stick but before he coulf hit me again i yanked the stick from his hands and said "no more mr nice wolf" i laughed and then tried to snap him up by he was to quick and i got tied and then he grabbed me and tried dragging me but failed so he grabbed another stick and beat me over the head with it as hard as he could then he left me there knocked out.

bastard bird p.o.v

"what should we do?" i asked. "we are going to go get the hunters as they like to be called and they can help deal with this bastard" alvin said as he pointed to the unconcious dog on the ground. "okay" i said and then flew off with alvin running in tow.

when we arrived at the house emma and peter were sitting on the porch having a smoke. "hey look its that bastard bird and the chipmunk that wants to kill anthony." emma said. "yeh it is. i wonder what they want" peter said back. "hey guys we need all of you to come quick."

Peter p.o.v

"why what is?" i asked as i stood up. "its that bastard that killed my brother" alvin said. "what happened?" emma asked. "he has killed 2 people" the bastard bird said. i ran inside and found saleen and tahlia sitting on the couch talking. "peter take that outside!" she shouted and then i asked "where is neji and sasuke?" saleen got up from the couch and said "they have gone for a feed. why?" i looked around and grabbed my knife and the said "there is no time to explain." i grabbed saleen by the arm and ran out side and tahlia followed.

"what are they doing here?" tahlia asked as she looked at alvin and the bastard bird. "there is not time to explain. we have to go now!" alvin shouted and then he ran off and the bird followed and then we all nodded and ran aswell. "what is going on?" tahlia asked as we ran. "its anthony he has killed 2 people" tahlia opened her mouth as thn asked "who?" "we don't know yet but we will find out soon" emma said.


	8. peter and anthony face off

they ran through the forest with the bastard bird and alvin to a clearing in the forest where there was the remains of jacob.

tahlia realised it was jacob and started to sob and she collapsed on the ground. emma went over and hugged tahlia

"who was this?" she asked as the tears rolled down her eyes. "that fucking chipmunk killing bastard" alvin said furious as he walked around the clearing

"fuck his gone" alvin said.

"peter and emma go that way into the forest and see if you can find a trail to where your friend went." saleen said "and tahlia your with me"

the four split up and went there ways.

xxxxx

"emma. you want one?" peter asked as he pulled the pack of smokes from his jacket.

"yes" emma said as peter gave her the pack and after he lit up his, he gave her the lighter also. "does that look like a dog track?" she asked when she put the smoke in her mouth and was about to light it.

"yes it is" peter said as he walked over to investigate the print in the ground "fuck run em!" he shouted over his shoulder. "now!"

emma started to run with the smoke in her hand and when peter got up he saw that anthony was standing up the trail in his werewolf form. "my anthony how you have gotten so ugly these days" peter said as he took the last draw of his smoke and then chucked it on the ground and stamped on it.

"fuck you!" anthony shouted as he got up on his hind legs to make himself look taller. "you know what peter i have been waiting to do this since i met you."

"do what rape my corpse" peter said as he laughed and took off his jacket and threw it aside to show a black singlet with pure fucking metal written on it. "come bring it so i can smash that look off you fuck fact cunt" he said as he took off the singlet also.

anthony ran at peter as fast as he could but all peter did was side step and then smash his fist into the side of anthony's head and then drop kick him. "is that all you got" peter said as he walked around anthony.

anthony got up and tried to scratch peter with his claws. "come one using nails. thats shameful" he said "this is what you do" peter grabbed anthony's paw and then repeatedly smashed his fist into anthony chest.

peter let go of anthony's wrist and then spin kicked him and he went flying and landed on his back. "that is how you do it" peter said as he turned and walked over to his jacket.

"peter look out!" salene shouted as she came out of the forest into the clearing with emma, tahlia and alvin. peter didn't even look as anthony got up and ran at him.

before anthony could touch peter. he turned on the hells of his feet and draw a knife that was concealed at his leg and slashed anthony across the stomach.

anthony roared in pain as peter cleaned the blood off the knife and put it back in its sheath. "you fucking curry munching bastard!" anthony yelled as he ran into the forest.

"peter!" salene shouted "are you all right. peter put back on his singlet and picked up the jacket.

salene ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and then she kissed his cheek. "next time run with emma" she said.

"i can take care of my self salene if you didn't just see" peter said annoyed as he walked over and picked up the lighter emma had dropped when she ran off and then walked back and then he looked at the print on the ground.

"is that anthonys?" tahlia asked with the jitters from what she just saw.

salene bent down and then placed her hand over the print for a second and then got up and said. "no it isnt because it is to big to be your friends"

tahlia looked like she was about to pass out. "you mean we have to kill one that is bigger to what anthony is" tahlia said looking faint.

"yes" salene said as she got up "come one we have to get back to the house" she said as she headed the way they came.

xxxx

back at the house emma was taunting tahlia. "tahlia is snow white hahahahaha" she kept on saying over and over again.

peter sat there laughing for ages and then said "emm stop it now. my ribs hurt"

sasuke, neji and salene walked in the room and salene said "we are going for a feed"

"dont break anything while we are gone" sasuke said as they walked over to the large doors and then exited.

"what do we do now?" tahlia asked.

"i know spin the bottle" emma said childishly as she ran over and got the bottle off the table and ran into the middle of the room and sat down like a little kid.

"umm this will be fun" tahlia said with an evil grin on her face as she went and joined emma in the middle of the floor.

"whatever" peter said as he walked over after tahlia and sat down. "i am going to have a smoke you want one em" he continued as he pulled the pack off smokes from his jacket.


	9. are you coming bitch

emma was rolling around on the floor holding her sides as she laughed at peter chase tahlia around the room. "Peter fuck off it was a joke!" tahlia shouted as she ran as fast as her pale legs could run.

"so i dont give a shit bitch!" peter laughed as he threw knives and other intrusments that can cause harm at her.

"peter!" salene shouted "tahlia! what the hell is going on here?" peter stopped as they walked in the door. emma was still rolling around on the floor laughing and screaming out "tahlia you dumb bitch!"

"she started it" tahlia and peter said at the same time and then they both pointed at emma. emma looked up at them and then got up and fixed herself up.

"what happened here?" salene asled furiously. she walked long in front of the 3 of them who were standing in a line.

sasuke and neji just stood there in silence starung at the 3 of them. emma stuck up her middle finger and neji and made sasuke laugh. "emma grow up!" salene shouted

"ohh some ones got there rags" emma whispered to peter. peter could helo but crack as smile as salene walked back to emma who was standing in the middle of the 3.

"what was that emma" she said angry as emma grinned.

"i said some ones got there rags" emma said smuggly. salene went to hit emma but emma was quicker and grabbed salenes arm and then let go and emma smashed her fist into salenes gut.

"you bitch" salene said as she gripped her stomach as she stumbled backwards.

salene went to hit emma but peter stopped her. "no one hurts ma sis" he said as he held salenes wrist firmly

"let me go peter" she said as she didnt bother struggling against peters grip.

"thats enough" sasuke shouted as salene went to hit peter.

"what?" she as confused as peter let go of her wrist and then she scowled as walked off.

xxxx

emma turned and headed for the stairs. "i am going to bed" she said without turning around.

"umm i think i am going to go to bed to" peter said as he zipped through to his room. tahlia was the only one left standing there in front of sasuke and neji.

"i am beat" said as she faked a yawn and headed towards the stairs.

"tahlia" neji said "if this happens again dont get involved u got more brains then the other two combined." she nodded and continued up the stairs.

xxxx

before sasuke woke up emma creeped put of bed sure not to wake him and went into the hall. "bye you fucking asshole" she whispered as she looked at the sleeping sasuke and then closed the door.

peter was creeping up the stairs as emma was coming down "what are you doing?" he asked whispering.

"what are you doing?" emma asked after peter.

"coming to wake you and tahlia" peter said as he continued up the stairs. he stopped as he saw tahlia at the top of the stairs.

"whats going on?" she whispered. she walked down the stairs to where emma and peter were.

"come on we're leaving" emma said as she walked down the stairs. "now move"

both peter and tahlia looked at each other and then peter said "you dumbass wait"

emma stopped and turned back and looked like she was about to explode "what the hell? we need to get out of here" she said pissed off.

"we cant go outside" tahlia said clicking on to why peter stopped emma.

"what since when" she said mysterfied.

"since we began a vampire" peter said as he walked over to the table closest to the door with all there belongings on it.

he walked back over to the girls and then said "i have been working on this since we came here" he held up 3 testubes with a bluefluid in it.

"what is that" tahlia asked as she inspected the testubes.

"this is our way out of this" peter said as he removed the corks off the tubes and then downed on down.

tahlia and emma watched in aww as they saw peter skin turn back to normal. "give us one" tahlia said grabbing the 2nd tube and then sollowing it but it look like nothing happened. "what?" she said confused "why didn't it work?"

peter gave the last one to emma and it worked on her and she truned back to normal excapt her hair stayed long and black. "it worked for us peter. but why didn't it work for tahla.

"i dont know" peter said confused "but grab ur things we are leaving." both peter and emma grabbed there bags and opened the door and the light flooded in on them.

"it feels so good to fell the sun on you face again" emma said taking in a breath.

"hey look guys" tahlia said as the sun didnt burn her hand. "it work on me to" she continued

"it cant change her skin because it was already pale" peter said as he breathed in the fresh air.

"quick grab you crap and lets go" emma said as she ran out of the house. tahlia ran out of the house with her things to and into the forest behind emma and then left peter to close the door and then he caught up to them.

xxxx

"quick lets get the fuck on that shit arse bus and get the fuck out of this fucking place!" emma shouted as peter, her and tahlia ran into the camp where the teachers and students sat.

"emma where the fuck have you been!" jess shouted and then slapped her around the back of the head.

"you know if my hands weren't full i would punch you back but they are so your lucky" emma said pissed off "now lets get the fuck out of here.:

peter, tahlia and emma walked over to the bus and shoved there bags into the bus with everyone else and then hopped on.

"shit look its that bastard bird and the evil chipmunk" emma said pointing to the bird and chipmunk standing in the tree.

xxxx

anthony walked on the bus and sat at the front. "hey emm look who it is" peter said pointing at the blonde head at the front of the bus.

"shit is that?" she asked. peter nodded and then looked at tahlia who was sitting beside him.

"don't do anything emm" peter said. emma nodded and then sat there on the bus.


	10. anthony dies

emma, peter and tahlia jumped the schools gate with jess, tea (not from yugioh) anthony. "what are we going to do?" jess asked.

"jess you are going to teapii (put toliet paper over things) the buildings. emma and tahlia stay here. anthony go and check out the oval and tea you can go slim jim the canteen." peter said.

"what? why cant i got and set something on fire?" emma asked pissed and sad at the same time.

"its because i need yous two to help me with something and then we have to deal with anthony" peter said as he made sure anthony was out of earshot.

"what is it?" tahlia asked.

"well its to cast a spell" peter said "a good spell."

"magic doesn't exist you fuck head" emma said. emma walked off.

"emma come back!" peter shouted. emma turned around with a huff and then came back.

"what do we have to do?" she asked. as she sood beside peter.

"we are going to bring amber and jaob back from the dead but first we are going to kill anthony so we can bring him back to" peter said with out hesitation.

"you want us to kill our friend" tahlia said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"we have no choice because we knwo what he is capable of" peter said "he will only be like that for a little bit."

xxxx

anthony was on the oval when peter, emma and tahlia got to the top of the bank. "what are you guys doing?" anthony asked clueless to what was about to happen.

"anthony we know who you are" emma said. peter looked at tahlia who look like she was going to puke.

"what?" anthony said confused "i don't know what you guys are talking about"

"anthony don't play fucking dumb with us... we know" peter said putting out a ciggarette.

"i don't know how or why i just want it to stop." anthony said sadly.

"let us end it then" peter said as he got his knife out and emma and tahlia stood back unwilling to see what was about to unfold.

"i am not going down with out a fight!" anthony shouted as he morphed into a warewolf. anthony howled and went down on the oval.

"come one bring it dont run away you fucking pussy shit" peter said as he sheathed his knife and followed anthony. peter and anthony both stood in the middle of the oval staring at eachother.

"come on bring it" anthony said as he waited for peter to strike. they circled eachother for a minute and then got sick of waiting. "fuck this!" he shouted and ran at peter as fast as he could.

"thats more like it" peter said as he waited for the right tiem to stike. peter stood in a motionless position til anthony tried to swip peter across the face but peter ducked and smashed his fist into the side of anthonys chest and then round house kick into the head.

"come on that doesn't even hurt" anthony said cockally "my grandmother can hit harder that you"

peter got sick of hearing anthony's voice so he smashed anthony's teeth and then uppercut him in the chin snapping his chin shut. "now can i kill you?" peter asked cockally "i am not even breaking into a sweat"

anthony mufflied "fuck you." peter laughed and pulled put his knife and then anthony ran at peter with full speed. peter was quick as; as he stabbed anthony in unison on after the other in the chest.

xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

"why won't this fucker die!" peter shouted as she still stabbed anthony over and over again.

"here let me try" tahlia said as she ran down the hill with emma in tow.

"fine just let me do one more thing" peter said as he threw the knife and enbedded it into the ground. he dropped kicked anthony right in the face and sent him flying and he crashed into a tree. "there you go" peter said going over to emma and sitting in the grass.

"thank you" tahlia said nicely. "alvin and drake. come here" no one came out of the direction tahlia was looking for about half a minute and then she called again "i know you's are there so you might aswell come out"

"alright, alright" a voice said from behind a tree "we're coming out." from behind the tree alvin and the bastard bird drake (the one that stole crackers from emma)

"holy shit it that stupid bastard" emma said snarling at drake

"shut up emma" drake said irritably "you get on my nerves."

"come here and say the to my face bitch" emma said grabbing rocks and throwing them at drake "take that bitch" she hit him in the head and knocked hom off the branch.

"can you's two cut it out!" tahlia snapped. "we have to be quick before anthony gets up. alvin and drake go scratch and peck his eyes out now"

"emma and peter you's stay here" alvin said as he ran over to anthony who was unconsious. tahlia had followed them over and recoiled as the scratched at the beasts eyes.

after a minute tahlia said "thats enough" she walked around over the the side of anthony and kicked his side but he didnt wake up "peter go get me water"

peter returned with the water and dumped it over anthony and then he shot up and said "you bitches who turned out the lights"

"we did you fucking retarded arsehole" alvin said laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"ahh fuck its that physco fucking bird" anthony said and then he turned to run but smashed right into the tree.

everyone laughed at anthony as he got up. "did you fall for the tree again anthony" emma said still laughing "sorry but i dont think it likes you"

"shut up you bitch" anthony said angrily as he brushed himself off.

emma ran up and punched anthony in the head and then kicked him in the balls "take that bitch"

xxxx

after anthony and emma spent 10 minutes arguing tahlia finially interrupter by smashing a axe into anthonys neck and then his head went flying off and then hit the ground 10 metres away. "god that was gross" she said dropping the axe.

"that was awesome do it again" emma said as she jumped backwards and anthonys body slumped on the ground.

"emma cut it out now" peter said "we need to go back and meet up with the others"

peter, emma and tahlia were walking back up to the bus shelter but on there way emma noticed something moving in the shadows and then emma grabbed peters knife and heard it hit the wall "who the fuck is there?" emma asked

"shit watch it there" jess said as she came out of the shadows and into the moon light.

"shit sorry" emma snickered as she walked over to jess and gave her a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

At the bus stop Emma, Peter and Tahlia were standing in a circle over some stuff that belonged to Jacob, Anthony and Amber. "Are you ready?" Peter asked them as he knelt down and rearranged the stuff.

Emma nodded and then said to Jess "go teepee(throwing toilet paper over buildings and other things) the buildings. Peter, Tahlia and I need to speek alone."

"Fine what ever" Jess said as she stalked off. When she was sure she was out of earshot she said "what fuck heads"

"We heard that!" Tahlia shouted to her "okay what do we have to do peter?"

"Hold on one second" Peter said as he drew something in the ground "there stand at a point"

"its a pantagram" Emma said "awesome. Can i have to top point" she stood at the top of the pentagram and then got bored and sat in the dirt and yelled out "I'm a hippie!" over and over again.

"EMMA! Stand up" Tahlia said trying to make her stand up.

"NO MAKE ME!" Emma shouted in Tahlia's ear.

Tahlia rubbed her ear "okay i will make you" she said with and evil smile on her face and the grabbed a stick close by and emma quickly got up and ran. "Come here Emma" tahlia said with the evil smile still on her face.

"As much as this is funny" Peter said trying not to laugh "we have to do this before sun up so come on." Tahlia and Emma took there places again. "Okay close your eyes and think about Anthony, Amber and Jacob"

The 3 of them closed there eyes and thought about the 3 deceased people. "This is boring" Emma said opening her eyes and then closing them again when she noticed peter had opened his eyes.

"Shh Emma" Peter said "concentrate."

"But its boring" Emma replied "you are going to make my brain hurt." Emma spun around in a circle and then she got a chill up her spine and felt like something walked through her and then she stopped and concentrated on amber.

Peter began to say something over and over again "come forth the spirits of Amber, Anthony and jacob. Come into our plain and live again. The blood of three will bring back the 3 damned and they will rise again." Peter cut is finger and then let a drop fall to the ground and then grabbed Emma's and Tahlia's wrists and put a little cut in there fingers and let a drop fall over the stuff.

"Oww! Why did you fucking do that you arsehole?" Emma asked pissed off holding her finger and the noticed a light illuminating off the belongings of Amber, Anthony and Jacob. "Whats going on?"

"deep magic" peter said "its bringing Amber and the others back to life."

"Shit" Tahlia said "thats awesomeness."

In all the commontion they didn't notice that jess and tea had ran over to see what the light was. "what the fuck is that?" jess asked looking into the light and watched 3 things form with in it.

"Go away" Emma said peeved that jess has to stick her nose in everyone elses buisness.

"No!' Jess shouted at emma who looked at her with dark eyes and then took a step towards her.

"You don't want to mess with me" emma said darkly as she took peters knife fron its shealth and then put it behind her back. "Now go away before i lose my temper"

"No," Jess replied as she watch the figures grow into the shape of humans. "what the hell are you's doing?"

"Its none of your fucking buisness. NOW FUCK OFF!" Peter said furiously. "Emma put my knife back"

Jess stalked off and left tea standing there. "Can you please tell me whats going on?" Tea asked kindly and with manners which Jess didn't have.

"Peter can we tell her?" Tahlia asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes because she asked nicely" Peter said "but dont ever do those stupid puppy dog eyes again they make people look stupid"

"We are bringing Amber, Anthony and Jacob back to life" Emma explained to tea who was mysterfied that magic actually existed in the world.

xxxx

After half an hour of standing and staring into the light the light began to fade and Amber, Anthony and Jacob laid on the ground unconcious. "It worked" Emma said cheerfully as she bent down and poked Amber in the face.

"Get some water please Tea" Tahlia asked as she bent down and slapped all three of them and they didn't wake up.

"Don't mention anything to Anthony about that he was a werewolf because he won't have any memory of it," Peter said as he grabbed the water and tipped it over the 3 lying in the dirt. "Wakey, Wakey"

"What the hell where am I?" Anthony asked as he got up and shacked like a dog.

"Hey Anthony, we always knew you were a dog!" Emma shouted running away. "Bow wow!" She got down on the ground on her hands and knees and said to anthony "this is what you do." she rolled around in the dirt and barked like a dog.

"You so wish jellyfish" Anthony said as he chased Emma in a circle. "I am a human being." Emma ran through Peter, Tahlia, Tea and Jess.

"Bahahahaha! Since when?" Emma said laughing and falling into a bush. Everyone laughed including Emma as she got up from the bush. "So you's to are finally awake i see" she said as Amber and Jacob got up from the ground.

"Where are we?" Amber said as she rubbed her eyes and then looked around. "Why are we in the school?"

"We left camp and couldn't wake you up and same with Jacob so we offered to stay here til you woke up" Emma said as a cover story to what really happened.

"No!" Jess exclaimed "Thats not it."

Peter walked over to her and then said in her ear while Emma and the others conversed with Amber and Jacob "Don't say a word about them being dead you got it"

xxxx

After 10 minutes of talk to Amber and Jacob shouted over the group "Tea did you get the canteen open!"

She nodded and said "yes I did."

"Who wants to go and eat the food from the canteen?" Emma asked everyone.

"I do" Amber said "I am so hungry I can eat a horse." Everyone laughed and then headed for the canteen.

"I will race ya Anthony" Peter said with an evil grin on his face. "First one there gets all the ice coffee."

"Okay" Anthony said as he ran ahead but Peter caught up with him. "I am gonna beat ya"

"Cya" Peter said shooting off ahead of Anthony and into the canteen. He stopped and opened one of the fridges and took out the large ice coffee and then walked back out the door and then said "come on Anthony I am not even puffed and I smoke."

"Shut up bitch" Anthony said puffing as he got to the door and walked in and grabbed as much as he could and then walked out and sat on the seat eating a pack of chips and looking up at the night sky. "look its you Peter"

"Shut the fuck up i am sexier than you" Peter said as he downed the lasted of the ice coffee and then bleged.

"No you are not" Anthony said opening another pack of chips.

"Then why can i get more chicks than you" Peter said with a giant grin on his face. Anthony didn't respond to his comeback. "See. Now shut it"

xxxx

Everyone was inside the canteen eating as much food as they could. "I want all the cookies" Emma said as she got a bag out from under the counter and filled it up with all the cookies.

"I want all the pies" Jacob said going into the freezer and taking the pies out and puting them in his bag.

"I am taking all the ice coffee's" Peter said grabbing a giant crate and then filled it up with all the ice coffees. "Hey Tahlia and tea do yous want the LOL's"

The both nodded and walked over and cleaned out the fridges and all that was left was the little poppers and other breakers. "Who wants come of the breakers?" Tea asked the group and the scrounged through the canteen.

"I want all the left over ice coffees" Emma said walking over and taking them out and chucking them on top of the cookies.

xxxx

After an hour the canteen was bare of all the food but the stuff they didnt like and then Peter said "Hey guys who wants to go down to subway and take shit from there."

"I do" Emma said "I wanna take all there cookies." She ran out of the door with her cookies and was already heading for the gate "come on losers!"

"Come on. Lets go," Peter said grabbing his stuff and walking out.

"Hey wait up for us" Amber said as she got out of the door with the milo, coffees and TNT. "We are carrying this heavy shit."

Anthony, Jacob and tahlia walked out and Anthony kicked the door shut as they walked off which made a loud smashing sound that the dead could of heard. "That was a bit loud" Anthony said laughing catching up to the others,

"Did you fucking have to do that Anthony" Jess said looking at him with evil eyes and then looked away.

"Good keep those ranga eyes to yourself" Anthony said taking a couple of steps sideways. "I don't want to become a ranga." Anthony ran as soon as Jess turned around and looked at him with anger in her face.

"Come here you cunt!" Jess shouted "I will make your face ranga." She chased Anthony around the english block and in the teachers car park.

Anthony screamed out "She is going to rape my face! Help me!" Everyone sat there watching Anthony prance around in a circle while Jess tried to grab him but everytime she tried anthony moved out of her reach and then he said "hahahaha missed me missed me now you have to kiss me"

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" She screamed as she ran away from him as he now chased her making smooching sounds. "I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man on earth!'

Anthony ran up to her and then said in her ear "You know you wanna." He made more kissing sounds in her ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Jess ran off from Anthony and hid behind Peter and Emma. "Save me" Jess said "Anthony is trying to rape me."

Peter laughed and then said "He don't have the balls to rape someone he only acts like a complete spaz." Peter walked up to Anthony and said "Cut it out okay we are going to go down to subway and take shit from there okay."

"Yeah okay" Anthony said "but can I take all the buns?"

"Yeah whatever" Peter said "We have to look normal and go through the back."

Peter and Anthony walked up the hill and then Anthony shouted "Lets go!"

"Where are we actually going?" Tea asked eager to help. "I wanna smash something before we leave."

"We are going to subway" Jess said "and if you want to smash up something go smash something at science."

Tea was already walking off from the rest of them and headed for science. "Hey where's Tea?" Tahlia asked "we can not afford to get caught." Tahlia sounded worried.

Before Jess could say anything thing all of the heard shattering of glass and Tea running back to them. "Come on we have to go" Tea said ushering them along to the gate.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Anthony asked Tea as they were walking out of the gate. "You should have invited me to come with."

xxxx

They were almost down to subway when they noticed a cop car go by. "Shit everyone hid" Jess said "I think someone called in the pigs." Everyone scattered and hid behind something that concealled them totally from the road and shops.

"Is it safe to move?" Emma asked "because my butt is getting sore."

"They would have given up by now if they haven't found us yet so yeh we can move" Peter said crawlling out from his hidding spot and brushed his self off. "Come on guys. I want to hit subway before midnight."

Everyone was already out of there hidding spot. "I am tired" Anthony said "I need an energy drink." Anthony turned and headed to the seven 11 that was open next to woolworths. "You guys can meet me there."

They all had already started to head for subway. "So guys we have to walk through the construction site so we don't get picked up by security. I will disable the cameras and get them to play the same part for as long as we are in there."

"Cool can we see how you do it?" Jess asked. "it sounds awesomeness." Jess hovered (not literally) around Peter with large pleading eyes.

"No you's can't because I can make a mistake and blow up the system and also get some one hurt" Peter said looking away from Jess. "If you want to get into subway then i have to do it right."

"Okay, Okay Jess said as the walked around to a gap in the fence and walked through. "You don't have to get all pissy at me." Jess walked off from Peter and stood beside Emma.

Everyone said nothing as they walked through the construction site and through the fence again. "How long will it take to disable the system?" Emma asked Peter as she slowed down to his pace. "I don't want to be hanging around outside while i could be inside taking those yummy cookies."

"Emma i need to think first" Peter said "so can you wait about 2-3 minutes?"

"No not really" Emma said "but if I don't want to get caught so yeah I can wait." Emma tottled off like a little kid and when she reached the edge of subway she sat down ib the ground with Jess, Tea, Anthony, Jacob, Amber and Tahlia.


	14. Chapter 14

After Peter cracked the cameras and made them play the same thing over and over again. "Come on guys lets go" Peter said picking the lock and opening the door.

Before anyone could get in Emma shot through and said "The fucking cookies are mine bitches." She ran through and got a large bag and chucked all the cookies in and the sat on the floor eating some while the others got what they wanted.

"Shh I hear something" Anthony said as everyone quietened down and then they heard a farting sound and they all recoiled.

"Anthony you fucking pig excuse yourself" Jess said grabbing a knife.

"Shit" Anthony said as Jess chased him with the knife. "Okay, Okay pardon me." Anthony stopped and puffed "Not."

Jess chased him with the knife again and this time she made sure that he meant it and then said "good boy was it that hard."

"Yes it was" Emma said Bleching as loud as she could.

"Emma" Jess said "you should be a lady not some gross pig like Anthony."

Amber walked over to Emma and punched her on the arm. "Oww! What was that for?" Emma asked as she rubbed her arm "its nartural to fart and burp."

"So its still gross" Jess said putting the knife back where she found it and then took a can of LOL and drank it.

xxxx

Three figures were standing in the construction site watching and waiting. "I think we finally found them" The femaie said smelling the air.

"I agree selene" the other one said. "I can smell Emma in the air"

"Same here Sasuke no one can be mistaken with Peters smell" Salene said "what about you can you smell Tahlia?"

"Yes her smell is like the wind strong but beautiful" The third person said.

"Okay thats all we need to hear Neji lets go" Salene said jumping down from on top of the site and walking across with Sasuke and Neji in tow "We will wait for them to come to us."

Neji and Sasuke nodded before crouching down near the fence and waiting for them to come out. "Come on they must be almost finished in there" Sasuke said flicking away the mosquitos and other bugs that landed on them.

xxxx

After ten minutes of Salene, Sasuke and Neji crouching down just on the edge of the constructions site. "Where the fuck are they?" Sasuke said standing up. "Shit" Sasuke crouched back down as people started to come out of the back door.

"That was fun" Emma said "I got fucking shit loads of cookies." Emma had grabbed a bag that was full of the cookies.

"Theres Emma" Sasuke getting ready to jump over the fence.

"Theres Tahlia" Neji said doing the same as Sasuke.

"Finally there is Peter" Salene said.

The three of the jumped over the fence and walked up to Peter, Emma and Tahlia. "Ohh crap its yous" Emma said placing the bag on the ground. "What do you want?"

"We are not impressed that you left the house" Salene said "we have been worried sick that you might have been killed but we found yous in the skool and saw the fight."

"So what about it?" Peter said finishing the last of the drink and then moving his bags to the side.

"We also saw what you did with the deep magic that shouldn't even be known to someone of your interlect and also to know how to make it work" Salene said

"Ohh shut up" Tahlia said stepping foward and slapping Salene and sent her flying "your voice is so fucking annoying."

Salene got up from the ground and ran at Tahlia with amazing speed but before Salene could hit Tahlia, Emma came up and smashed her knee into the side of Salene's face and then drop kicking her in the stomach. "Take that Biatch" Emma said walking up to Tahlia.

"You little bitch" Salene said getting up and wipping the blood from her lip "You will pay for your insolence." Salene got up and walked up to Emma and tries to punch her but before she could make contact Peter stood in the middle and grabbed her wrist. "PETER GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!"

"No on-one hurts my sisters" Peter said "Now leave us alone we don't want to go back with you."

Neji stepped foward and put a hand on Peter's shoulder "You shouldn't of done that" Emma said "he dont like people touching him."

"So what is he going to do?" Neji asked as he looked at Emma.

Peter punched Neji in the mouth and then kneed him in the stomach. "That" Emma said as Peter continued to hit him.

"My turn" Sasuke said trying to restrain Peter but he kept on moving and hit both of them. "Since you won't go down easily we will take you down.

xxxx

Peter fought them both off with amazing strenght and speed the no natural man had. "Who are they?" Anthony asked "and what happened to Peter?"

"Don't stick your nose in" Emma said "Just run. Peter can take care of himself."

"No I am staying" Anthony said stubbon to move "I wanna see how this turns out."

"Anthony Go!" Emma said clenching her fists "don't make me hit you"

Anthony laughed "You hit me. Never you can't hurt a fl.." Before Anthony could finish what he was saying Emma turned around on her heels and smashed a fist into his gut.

"Tahlia you run and take him you have the strenght to carry him" Emma said turing around as Salene ran at Emma. "GO!"

Tahlia ran off with Anthony over her shoulder while Peter and Emma stayed a fought off Salene, Sasuke and Neji. "Come on what can you do?" Salene said as she stopped right infront of Emma.

Emma didn't respond to her so Salene tried to hit her but Emma grabbed her wrist and twisted it behinf Salene's back. "This is what i can do" Emma said with a smile on her face as she slowly moved Salene's arm up her back.

Salene cried out in pain and the fighting between Neji, Sasuke and Peter. "What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Help me" Salene said trying to break out of Emma's hold but couldn't.

Sasuke and Neji stepped closer to Emma. "You take one more step and I break her arm"

"You wouldn't dare" Salene said struggling even harder to try and break out of Emma's grip.

"You want to make a bet about that" Peter said "she would do it you know that." Neji and Sasuke took a step foward and then Emma swiftly move Salene's arm up along her back til she heard a loud crack sound and Salene cried out in pain. "I told you so."

"Shut up and get me out of here" Salene said "We will come back for the gift we gave you."

"I don't think it is a gift you gave us more like a ever lasting curse" Peter said spitting on the ground in front of there feet. "You will never find us." After Peter finished what he was saying Salene, Neji and Sasuke vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Peter!" Jess called out "who was that?" Jess caught up to Peter who walked off from the group.

"Some dickheads that are going to fucking die when i get my hands on them" Peter said picking up a broken piece of glass "Emma, Tahlia come here!"

"No you come here bitch!" Emma shouted at Peter "you can get your fucking arse here bitch."

"Fuck you" Peter said "I want to go to macca's. whos coming?" Peter walked up and picked a rock off the ground and then dropped it and walked up to a Hummer that was parked a drive way.

"Nah i am not coming" Anthony said "I feel like shit so i am going home."

Peter smashed the window and unlocked the door. "Watever" Emma said "I call shot gun!" Emma jumped in the front passanger side seat and wound down the window and yelled out "come on you bitches are yous coming or what."

"Nah" Tea said "I have to get home before ma parents wake up."

"See ya tea" Tahlia said jumping in the back next to Jess and Amber. "So which one are we going to?"

"The one in goodna its got a drive through" Peter said rolling out of the driveway and flooring the accelerator and speeding off down the street.

Emma yelled out the window "Ha Suck shit bitches!"

Peter swerved in between traffic and then slammed on the brakes at a red light. "Come on you piece of shit" Peter said beeping the horn at a small car infront of them.

"Go Peter go" Emma said urging Peter to race through the red light. "No one will know."

"Emma there is a cop right over there you dingus" Amber said getting up and slapping Emma around the back of the head.

"Fucking bitch what was that for?" Emma yelled and then tried to grab Amber by the leg and yank her off the chair. "Come here bitch. I want to eat you."

"Oi cut it out now the cops are behind us now" Tahlia said putting on a seat belt and then everyone copied.

"How the fuck did they get there?" Emma asked sitting down and then Straping her seat belt on.

"There not the same cops" Peter said "look there is the other cops there a second lot." Peter put his seat belt on and then drove off when the light turned green.

xxxx

After Peter pulled into a side street off the main road he turned into a side street again and floored it down the street. "Are the cops following?" He asked swurving between cars and then turned a sharp corner.

"Yes they are" Jess said looking back and she could see the police cars just turn into the street. "Faster"

"Peter turn up here and then the first right" Amber said pointing to a connecting street.

Peter swurved up the street and took the first right and then parked the car and the end of the street and then got out and looked in the boot. "What are you doing?" Tahlia asked turning around.

"This" Peter said ripping the lisence plates off and replacing them with ones he stole off another car behind him.

"Peter you better hurry up because the pigs are coming" Emma said "and looks like they are on to us."

"I am finished" Peter said dusting off his hands and then climbing back into the drivers seat and pulling out and driving off.

Emma and Tahlia yelled out the window as Peter drove back onto the main road. "Come on Peter go Faster" Tahlia said sticking her head out of the window like a dog. Peter sped up when he got back on to the main road and Tahlia yelled out "FASTER!"

xxxx

Peter floored the accelerator again and went flying down the hill and had to put the brakes on at a roundabout and then floored it back up the hill. "Is that fast enough for ya there Tahlia?" Peter asked.

"Yes" Tahlia replied looking out the front of the car. "Look the lights are red that means go faster." Peter sped through the lights and down the street and then kept on going until they saw the roundabout and then Peter slowed down.

"That was fun lets do it again" Amber said looking out the window.

"No we are going to maccas I want ice cream" Emma said looking out the window.


	16. Chapter 16

They pulled into the drive through of the mcdonalds and Peter asked "What to you want Amber?"

"Ohh a happy meal with a toy" Amber said like a little kid.

"Tahlia?" Peter said looking back at Tahlia.

"Same as Amber" Tahlia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Me too" Jess said raising a hand in the air "I would like the same to."

"Okay what about you Emma?" Peter asked looking over to where Emma was suppose to be sitting. "Where the fuck did Emma go?" Peter drove up to the mic and ordered 3 happy meals and 8 soft serve icecreams"

"Please drive to the window" A voice said from the speaker.

Peter drove to the window and got the three happy meals. "Where the fuck are my icecreams?" Peter asked mouthing curses under his breathe.

"We're sorry but some crazy fucking chick came in and stole the machine" the man at the window said.

"Fuck sake" Peter said "when i fucking want icecream i cant fucking have it because that crazy fucking bitch i am going to kill her myself when i get my hands on her."

Peter floored the accelerator and went flying out of the macca's drive through and then saw emma running with the icecream machine on a trolley across the street. "Hahahahahahahahaha its all mine!" Emma shouted as she danced on the foot path.

"Emma get the fuck in the car now!" Peter shouted to her "I want icecream!"

"Fine whatever" Emma said shoving the machine in the back of the car and then sitting in the passanger seat again "its my machine remeber that."

xxxx

Peter had dropped off jess at her place. "Laterz guys" Jess said as Peter pulled off.

Emma yelled out the window "I love you baby meet me at 3 tonight and you might get lucky." Emma stuck her head back in the window and was laughing and then Amber looked back and saw Jess laughing.

"Who else wants to go home?" Peter asked slowing down at the corner.

"Not me" Emma said crossing her arms "I dont want to go home at all."

"Me either" Amber said laughing "Lets go back to the school." Peter drove up the hill and sped into the skool through the fence near the basketball courts.

"What do you want to do here?" Tahlia asked as Peter slammed on the brakes "I thought we already done everything we could here."

"This" Amber said uncovering heeps of spray cans that were under the seats and in the boot "We can spray everything."

"Cool" Emma said jumping out the window and then grabbing a couple cans and walking off to the closest building. Emma spent ten minutes spraying something on the buildings wall and window.

"that is cool" Tahlia said walking over and shining a light over the painting. "Its a blue rose" She continued "I want a tattoo like that."

xxxx

Emma had gone through all the blue paint and purple paint when she noticed the cops driving up the street. "Peter look" she said pointing to the cop car driving slowly up the street.

Peter ran over to the car they used to drive everywhere and jumped in the drivers seat and turned on the engine but didnt put the lights on and drove the car through the school to where the cops couldn't see it. "I SMELL BACON EVERYONE SO HID!" Peter shouted out from near the building then ducked into a bush.


	17. Chase

Peter and Emma both made sure that the cops were gone but they had parked just outside the school and was looking straight at them. "Get down" Emma said ducking and crawlling away from the bush.

Peter did the same but he went to the car and climbed in. "Oi assholes come on we have to get the fuck out of here I do not want the pigs catching us." he said starting the engine but not hitting the accelerator.

Tahlia, Amber, Anthony and Emma all jumped back in the car and Peter drove it through the school and through the back fence. "That was fucking close" Amber said letting out a sigh and sitting back and putting her seat belt on.

"Yeah I know what you are talking about they almost saw what Emma had done" Anthony said looking out the window.

"Fucking lets go and see if they will follow us" Peter said with a childish smile across his face as he turned towards the school.

xxxx

Peter slowly drove by the police as they were sitting and looking at the school from there squad car. "HEY PETER I SMELL BACON!" Emma yelled out of the car and the cops looked straight at her.

At the moment the lights on the cop car lit up and they started to speed up. "FLOOR IT!" Amber said "Fucking hell Emma why did you have to open your big fuckin mouth." Amber punched Emma in the back of the head.

"Shut up and this next corner everyone bail the fuck out and hid in the bushes" Peter said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and prepared to open the door.

They all did the same as they came closer to the corner. "Peter are you sure?" Anthony asked wearily as he opened the door slightly.

"The car is almost out of fuel" Peter said "so we are fucked if they catch us when we run out."

xxxx

As they turned the corner everyone bailed out and ran over and jumped the fence back into the school the car kept on driving up the street slowly speeding up. "Where's Peter?" Anthony asked looking around.

"There" Emma said pointing to the car as Peter was closing all the doors and the bailing out and slamming the door behind him.

He ran with inhuman speed and jumped over the fence. "Look" Peter said the car slowly sped up and then swurved with a flick of Emma's finger and crashed into a power pole and burst into flames.

Emma got up and ran over to the car and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was my baby..." She was cut off but the sound of police sirens behind her. She turned as the cops got out and walked up to her.

"Is this your car mam" One of the cops asked as he pulled out a note book and a pen.

"No I heard a car swurve so I came out to have a look what was going on and then it smashed into the power pole" Emma said making up a lie on the spot "I am staying with a friend."

The cop was taking notes as Emma spoke. "Did you see anyone get out of the car?" The cop asked as he finish writing.

"Umm not that I could see I could see anyone in the car though" Emma said scratching her head.

xxxx

Peter ran through the school and jumped the gate and walked around the corner and then went and have a look at the car. "Holy shit what happened?" He asked acting confused as he walked down the road.

"Umm I don't know this car just smashed into the power pole and burst into flames" Emma said acting if she didn't know who Peter was.

"Sir can you please go back to your home" The cop asked looking up from his note book and then looked back at his notebook.

Peter nodded to Emma and then started head back but just before Peter turned the corner he grabbed the cop on the back of the neck and pushed his to his knees just as Emma did the same. "Now be nice and you will live" Peter said digging his knee in the cops back.


	18. first bite

Peter and Emma both had evil smiles on their face as both of them had cops on their knees. "Ready" Emma said "Tahlia come out here."

Tahlia walked out of her hiding spot. "Yes Emma" She said as she walked up to Emma. Emma whispered something into her ear and then Tahlia.

"Come out of hiding guys" Emma said "They can't do anything while they are on their knees."

Amber and Anthony walked out of their hiding spots and then said "What are you going to do with them?" Amber asked

Emma looked at Peter then Tahlia then said "something. Tahlia come and hold the gun to this cops head" Tahlia walked over to Emma and the cop and took the gun from Emma and then held it to the cops head.

Emma disappearing into the night and then Amber asked "What she doing?"

xxxx

Emma returned in a black Holden HSV. "Amber and Anthony get your arses in the car now." Just after Emma finished her sentence Amber and Anthony jumped in the back of the car.

"Hey Emma turn off the car and get here now" Peter said "and bring the keys." Emma got out of the car and they walked over to Peter and then handed him the keys "Thank you."

Peter handed her the gun and then walked to the car. "Don't scratch it" Emma said giving him the evils "if you do I am going to hurt you." Peter laughed and got in the car "I am being serious if you do you will be in a world of pain. I didn't just still it for you to break."

Peter started the engine and then put it into first and then floor the accelerator and then out into third just after takeoff and then headed down the street.

xxxx

"Peter where are we going?" Anthony asked as Peter stopped at the lights "and why did you leave Emma and tahlia back there?"

"I am taking yous home and then you are going to forget tonight okay and never speak of it again" Peter said going through the lights and then turning right and heading down towards Anthony's house.

"Okay " Anthony said looking at Amber and then shrugging. "Will we see you at school tomorrow?"

"yeah of course" Peter said as he pulled into Anthony's drive way. Anthony got out of the car and then stuck his head back into the car.

"Hey and bring the car tomorrow" Anthony said "I like it." Anthony walked off and Peter stuck the finger up when Anthony wasn't looking. Amber giggled and then let out a laughter that Anthony heard and looked behind and saw Peter pulling out of the drive way.

Xxxx

After dropping off Amber; Peter drove back to where Emma and Tahlia were and he noticed that there was another cop there. The cop turned as Peter slowed down and turned off the car. "Turn your car back on and keep moving" the cop said as he walked towards the car.

"Sorry there is a problem with the engine" Peter said hopping out of the car. The cop walked up to Peter still holding his gun at Emma and Tahlia who were now on the ground with the cops handcuffing them.

"Sir get in your car" The cop order "..." the cop tried to say something else but Peter had smashed a fist into the side of his head and then spin kicked him in the gut.

Peter spat on the cop and said "you call your self a cop and you got taken down by a teenager." The cop tried to get back up but Peter stood on his back and pushed him back on the ground and took his gun and it at the other cops who had Emma and Tahlia. "Get on the fucking ground now" Peter ordered "if you don't i will shoot you little friend here."

The cops did as Peter said and then dropped there guns and then laid down on the ground with the hands behind there back. "Peter help us get out of these things there hurting my wrists" Emma said struggling.

"Yeh gives a hand you prick" Tahlia said as she wriggled on the ground like a worm. Just after Tahlia finished her sentence the handcuffs broke.

"See I don't need to help you because you have the fucking strength to brake them" Peter said as he dragged the cop to his knees and near the other ones.

Xxxx

They stood there with the cops in a line one female and two males on there knees on the ground. "I am getting hungry" Tahlia said as looked around to see if anyone was coming.

One of the male cops tried to get up but Peter pushed him back down and grazed his face along the ground. "Same here" Peter said "and what is the delicious smell."

Emma and tahlia both smelled the air and then looked at each other and rubbed the stomachs and noticed that it was the cops blood. "Do you know how thingy said the drink they gave us was blood?" Emma asked Peter and Tahlia.

They both nodded and then Peter asked "What about it?" he looked at Emma who was holding the cop that was bleeding along the face.

"Well we haven't had it in awhile and they said if we don't get some sort of blood then we die well I think we should feed on these three" Emma said as she wrenched back the cops and and bent down and sniffed him.

"Okay sounds good because they smell is driving me crazy" Peter said as he grabbed the female cops head and pulled it back to expose her neck. He bent down and then bit into her neck and began to drink her blood. Both Emma and Tahlia did the same and began drinking the other to cops blood.

They sat there drinking the cops dry of there blood in the middle of the night. As soon as Peter finished drinking he pulled his head back and then said "that tasted beautiful." Both Emma and tahlia nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter was driving Tahlia back to her house when they noticed that there was cops following them so they dropped Tahlia a couple house down from Tahlia's so they wouldn't find out where she lives. "Come on speed up you granny" Emma said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Emma we spent most of the night avoiding cops and then we had to clean up the mess with the dead cops and burnt car" Peter said as he slowed down at the lights.

"Its green" Emma said as she looked out the front of the car and folded her arms like a five year old. Peter drove straight and then turned into a side street and then parked the car and opened the door. "What are you doing?' Emma asked as she looked at Peter.

"Making it look like we are getting out" Peter said "the cops are still behind us so we are going to wait until they go by then we will go home." Peter got out of the car and opened the boot and looked in to make it look like he was looking for something.

Xxxx

Peter looked through the boot and found a couple pieces of paper and a hammer and some other weird tools and some other stuff. "Hey Emma" Peter called out "Come have a look at this." Emma jumped out of the front and walked to the back of the car and then peter continued saying "The fuck head you stole this off left his wallet in the car. "

Emma jumped up and down and said "Fucking look inside of it." Peter opened the wallet and Emma's eyes lit up when she saw how much money and cards were inside. "Fuck yeah" Emma said jumpiong up iin the air. "Jackpot."

Peter joined in the Cheering as he counted out $1000 in notes and about $100 dollars in gold coins and some other credit cards and all that. "We have hit the major jackpot" Peter said as he slid the wallet in his jacket and closed the boot as the cops went by the street. "Get back In the car."

Peter went to the bottom of the street and tuned around. "Did the pigs go by?" Emma asked as she put her seat belt on.

Peter stopped at the corner of the street and looked to see if he could she the cops. "yes they did that is why I am being quick because we need to move before they realise it was us." Peter floored the avvelerator and then turned down the way the cops went,

xxxx

Peter turned up his and Emma's street and then slowed right down as they went over the first speed bump. "Don't scratch the car or I will hurt you" Emma said undoing her seatbelt as they went over the second speed bump and turned into Emma's drive way.

"I am not going to scratch a car like this Emm" Peter said winding up the windows "now get out before I chuck you out."

Emma jumped out of the car and stuck the finger up and said "Get fucked cunt this is my car." Emma walked inside her house and close the door before Peter reversed out of the drive way and went back the way they just came from. Peter went over both speed bumps and then turned into his driveway. He got out and looked the car over and then walked inside his house and came back out with a sheet to cover the car


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Peter walked out in his school uniform and holding his bag and stood infront of the car. He looked up the street and then back at the car and decided that he would take the car instead of walking all that way. Before he could start the engine he rolled the car out of the drive way and then he started it. He drove by Emma's and saw she was standing out the front of her house waiting for him. "Oi prick stop the car!" Emma called as she grabbed her bag.

Peter stopped the car in the middle of the street to let emma jump in. "Had a nice sleep?" Peter asked as he slowly moved forward and then stopped at the corner of the street.

"Na I didn't sleep" Emma answered back "What about you?" She adjusted herself and then sat back and started to play with the radio and CD player. "Fuck yeah I love this song Emma said as zombie by the cranberries came on.

"Neither did I and I am still full of energy" peter said as he pulled up to the main road. "I want macca's."

Peter turned into the far lane and floored it down the straight and reach 140km/ph in only 3rd gear. "Same" Emma said "Fuck lets go to macca's."

"Do you think I will be heading to plaza just for the fun of it" Peter said driving over the round about and then turned down the street. "I am going to see if we can get icecream to."

Emma jumped about like crazy and said "Fuck yeah I want to beat my record." She looked at herself in the side mirror and then looked at Peter who was concentrating on the road and then looked out the back and noticed a cop car off to the side of the road. "Oi pigs are parked on the side of the road so don't go to fast."

Peter nodded and then slowed down and turned the corner towards Macca's "I want to get Macca's" Peter said "so I don't want to get caught so be sensible.

Xxxx

the plaza was basically empty except a few people coming back from the food court. "Hey Peter look at this" Emma said.

Peter walked up to where emma was standing and notice she was watching a tv the had the news on it and on the new was a picture of there school that showed all the graffiti and broken stuff. "Shit" Peter said "I didn't think we did that much damage." it showed pictures of bulidings covered in toilet paper and then it popped up saying the total amount of damage is going to cost them around half a million dollars to fix the school.

"We shouldn't of done it" Emma said walking to the bin and throwing the scrapes of her food and then put the tray up on top "but fuck yeah we won't get caught because there is shit loads of stuff that they can't just pin on one person." Emma threw he bag over her back and then walked out the door and down a narrow corridor and then jumped back into the car.

Peter followed in tow but instead of jumping in the car he grabbed a screwdriver from the tool box in the back of the car and then bent down and undid the license plate on the front and back of the car and replaced them with different ones. "I am ready now" he said climbing back into the driver seat and then drove out of the car park.

Xxxx

Peter and Emma pulled into the school with all eyes glued on them. "Hey" Anthony said walking up to the car. "Did yous go home last night?" Both Emma and Peter nodded as they got out of the car.

"Who's ride" Jess asked as she walked up to them and gave emma a hug.

"Mine" Peter said rubbing his neck.

A cop walked up to them and said "Can you please moved bacause there is a truck coming soon." Peter nodded and then when the cop turned around and mimicked the cop.

Anthony and Emma started to piss themselves laughing and then walked to wear they hang out.

Xxxx

Emma was walking back down to the group and then noticed Peter heading over to the car so she followed him. "Oi where are you going it is only minor" She asked as he unlocked the drivers door and then chucked his back in.

"Going for a smoke you want to come" Peter said hopping in the car and starting the engine.

"Yeah" Emma said "but this is my last smoke and then I am quitting." She climbed into the passanger seat and then wound down her window.

"I only have two" Peter said "and I am also quitting I have been trying to for ages but it hasn't been working" Peter drove out of the school and then lit his ciggerate and then passed the lighter to emma so she could light hers.

They stopped at the back gate and noticed that a teacher was heading down the drive way so Peter drove a little bit further down and then sat there smoking as the teacher walked back up. "Hey why did you move down further?" Emma asked as she put her smoke out.

"So we wouldn't get busted for smoking" Peter said having the last bit of his smoke and then started up the car and drove back into the school.

Xxxx

that night Emma and Peter were sitting outside Emma's when Sasuke, Neji and Salene appeared from the shadows. "We know what you did last night" Sasuke said "How did it feel?" Peter stood up and looked at them and then at Emma.

"What the fuck you stupid pedo are you perving on us now" Emma said getting up and then walkinng up beside Peter and slapping Sasuke. "If I find out you are stalking us then I will kill you. You fucking ancient fag." Emma punched Sasuke in the stomach for the fun of it and then walked back to the seat and sat back down.

"Yeah you tell them Emma" Peter said fly kicking Sasuke and then drop kicked Neji in the chin. "If I see any of yous again it will be the last" Peter continued "and that is a promise."


	21. Macca's

Emma looked at Peter who sat back down and then pulled out a smoke. "Fucking stupid pricks" Peter said lighting his smoke. "There fucking stalking us now."

"Quick hide it" Emma said slapping Peters hand. Peter hide the smoke behind is back. "that was close" she said sighing "fucking pigs are stalking us as well" Peter pulled the smoke from behind his back and handed it to Emma. "Thanks"

"Emma….." Peter stopped talking when he heard someone laugh behind them "who that fuck is that?" he looked behind himself but saw no one. "Did you hear someone laugh?" he asked Emma when he turned back around.

"Yeah I did" Emma said shaking "fuck off you stupid pedo!" She looked around and then started to smoke again. "Well whoever it was is gone because I can't hear them."

xxxx

The next day Peter pulled up outside Tahlia's and beeped the horn. Tahlia poked her hear out the door and then said "I will be half an hour."

"I want maccas" Emma said "let's go get Maccas." Peter looked at her then laughed. "What I want ice-cream."

"Don't steal the fucking Machine this time" Peter said driving off down the road "I want fucking ice-cream this time and if I don't then I am stealing your crackers."

"You wouldn't" Emma said gripping her back tighter.

"I would and I will if I don't get ice-cream" Peter said with an evil smile on his face.

xxxx

They pulled into the drive through and then Peter asked Emma what she wanted "Ice-cream" She said "lots and lots of ice-cream"

"Yeah hi can we have six soft serves thanks" Peter said "and two ice coffee thick shakes as well."

The person on the speaker thingy said "Okay thank you can you please drive up to the window."

Peter drove up to the window and got some money out. "How much would that be?" he asked the chick at the window.

"That would be $8.50 thanks" the chick said leaning out the window to hand Peter the ice-creams and drinks.

Peter took the drinks and ice-cream and gave her the money. "Thank you" Emma said as she grabbed one of the ice-creams and began licking it. Peter drove off just after Emma had grabbed the ice-cream and then pulled back up in front of Tahlia's and at 3 of the ice-creams and so did Emma. "I want more" she said licking her fingers and then pulling out crackers.

"Squawk" a bird flew past the car squawking.

"These crackers are mine you fucking squawking bastard!" Emma shouted out the window "go rape a dog because I aint going to give you any crackers."

"Emma calm down" Tahlia said jumping into the car "Wheres my Macca's?" Tahlia looked at the thick shakes that were sitting in the cup holders.

"We are going back to get more ice-cream" Emma said sitting back down and munching on more cracker.

"Yay" Tahlia said looking out the window.

"Can I get more crackers to" Emma said throwing the empty packed into the glove box. "I am all out"

"Whatever" Peter said running a red light. "I want to get some smokes as well."

xxxx

They pulled into the plaza and then parked on the top floor car park and all walked into the plaza at the same time. "We will go to Coles first to get your crackers and my smokes?"

"Okay" Tahlia said heading for the escalator and then walking down it. Then walked across to the opposite side and then went down the second escalator to get on the ground floor.

"Hey Emma stop having a look you stupid idiot and come and pick the crackers you want!" Peter shouted up the escalator.

"Wait" she replied back running down the escalator and then walked off towards coles.


	22. New years eve part 1

_**Authors Note: Hey guys i just skipped a whole lot because i could think of anything. so this chapter is a new years chapter hope you like it. **_

_**Thanks hope you all have a very happy new year**_

_****_

"Hey Emma what you doing for new years" Peter said when they were sitting at Emma's table having a smoke and watching her little brother brent play the wii.

"I dont know yet" Emma said getting up and walking over to the couches and sat on the recliner. "I hope it is something good to start the new year with" Emma looked at brent who was more interested in playing the game then listen to Emma and Peter talk about the New year.

"Yeah I hope I am going to a party or something instead of being stuck at home all night and doing nothing" Peter said watching brent lose the game over and over again . "I don't want it to be like last year." Brent threw the controller when he lost the game again and then he walked off.

"You want to play double?" Emma asked sitting on the floor and grabbing the remote off the ground and then plugging it back in. "It will be easier" she said "because I want to play my game smash brother brawl"

"Okay" Peter said taking the second controller that Emma had plugged in and then sat on the floor and waited for the game to load. "I am only a rookie so i am going to lose over and over again." Emma laughed and then started the game. "Cool mission mode thingy."

"Yeah" Emma said "I found out that you can have two plays on it" Emma smashed into a couple of monsters on the game and then almost fell off a cliff. "Fuck! So close"

xxxx

Emma and Peter played til late at night then Emma said "I think it is about time you went home" Emma got up from the floor and gave Peter a hug. "Be careful because its like midnight." Peter nodded and walked out the door.

"Night" Peter said walking out the gate and down the street.

"You are turning more and more like us everyday" A voice said in the wind.

"What the fuck do you want Neji Sasuke and Salene" Peter said sighing. "I told you that i would kill you the next time I see you." Peter walked by them and then went inside.

xxxx

"He is just like the others" Salene said stepping out from the shadows. "It is going to be hard to make them come back to us." Sasuke and Njie both stepped out of the shadows one after the other and then looked up at Emma's.

"My love will come back to me" Sasuke said "But now let them sleep for they will not last with out blood for ever." They all stepped back into the shadows and disappered.

xxxx

The next morning Peter woke up with a headache that hurt like a herd of elephants trampled his head. "Has anyone lost a herd of elepants" Peter said sarcastically "because i think they met my head last night." Peter's mum was sitting on the computer when he walked down the stairs.

"Ahhh it moves" his mum said "what time did you get home?" She looked at Peter inquisitively. "Because you weren't home when i went to bed."

"I was playing Wii" Peter said "so i got back around 12ish." Peter rubbed his head and then grabbed his phone. "Its already 10" He pressed a button on his phone and then flicked through the messages that he had.

"Thats what's you get for staying out so late" Peter's little sister said pausing the movie that she had on. "Do you know what day it is?" she asked looking at how out of it Peter looked.

"Umm" Peter thought for a moment and then said "Nope" Peter shook his head.

"Its new years eve" his little sister replied starting up the movie again.

xxxx

At Emma's house.

"Emma wake up" her mum called "we have to go out and see if the plaza is open." Her mum tapped on her door "come on em."

"Fine im up im up" Emma said getting out of bed "Whats the time?" Emma walked out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Its 10" Her mum said as Emma sat at the table and lighting up a smoke.

"Okay wheres brent?" Emma asked noticing that Breant hadn't annoyed her yet. "He Usually comes and Annoys me by now."

"He is in is room" Her mum said "can you hurry up and get ready please." Hey mum was quickly tidying up some stuff while she waited for Emma.

"Fine I will go and get ready" Emma said getting up and putting out the smoke and then going to her room. "I am getting new clothes today for tonight." Emma closed her door before her mum could say anything.

xxxx

At Peters Place.

"Peter we are going to the plaza do you want to come" His mum said when she went up stairs and Peter was sitting in his room.

"Yeah I want to get some stuff for tonight" Peter said getting off his bed and put his thongs on.

"Whats going tonight?" HIs mum asked when she stuck her head in his room.

"Ohh got invited to something its all good" Peter said grabbing his wallet and then walking down stairs "I also need more coffee." Peter jumped in the front of the car just as his mum was pulling out.

xxxx

At the plaza Emma and Peter ran into eachother. "Hey mum" They both said at the same time "Can we go off on own own." There mums nodded "Yay" They walked off and went into coles where there friend Amber works.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Emma said "I thought you were going to be staying home all day today." Emma looked at some food and then came along crackers. "Yay crackers." Emma grabbed a couple packs and then walked to the counter Amber was working on.

"Emma" Amber whipered "What the fuck i can't serve you."

"Yes hi can i also please have a pack of holiday blue 50s" Emma said "Just give me the smokes and crackers and i will be gone before you know it."

"No i cant" Amber said


	23. New years eve part 2

Emma finally got the pack of smokes from Amber and then walked out of the shop with Peter in tow. "That took half an hour to get thoughs smokes so tell no one we got em" Emma said "and i don't want then to disappear really quick because we should be getting some smernoffs tonight."

"Yay" Peter said putting the pack of smokes he got in the bag with the crackers and then went up the escalator and went to Kmart. "I got a pack also so we have two." They went through the shop til they reached the clothes. "I am going to look for some clothes."

"Yeah just meet at the counter" Emma said looking through the females clothes. "I will be waiting there and then I want to go outside and have a smoke."

"Yeah okay then" Peter said walking off and then walking alone a row of clothes and then saw some jeans then he wanted to get ages ago. "Nice" he said to himself and then grabbed them and then he grabbed a black singlet and a couple other clothes and then went to the check out.

"Good morning" The check out chick said to Peter who was going through the check out.

"Morning how you going today" Peter said pulling out he wallet from the back pokect from his jeans.

"Yeah I am alright you" the checkout chick said putting his clothes into a bag and then pressing some buttons on the touch screen. "That will be $150.50"

Peter pulled out his bank card and swipped it in the card thingy. "$100 cash out please" Peter said typing in his pin number.

xxxx

Peter took the money from the chick and then grabbed his bags and went and sat on the merry-go-round that was just outside the door to wait for Emma. "Hey" Peter said to Tahlia who walked by.

"Hey" Tahlia said turning back. "What are you doing here?" Tahlia looked at the time on her phone.

"Just getting some stuff" Peter replied looking at the same chasier chick and noticed that Emma was at the same one. "About time emma!" Emma looked over and saw Peter and tahlia near the marry-go-round. "Would you like to join us?" Tahlia nodded and then looked at Emma who was walking over. "Tahlia we are going for a smoke now so if you wanna come you can come."

"Yeah whatever i am bored of just walking around by myself" Tahlia said walking down towards the door and out down the ramp "Just make sure i dont end up smelling like smoke."

Emma and Peter nodded and then sparked up a smoke each. "Just stand in the opposite side of us when we blow the smoke out" Emma said sitting on the bench and watching the cars go by.

xxxx

"Hey looked a hippy car" Emma laughed pointing to one of those voltswagon vans that people call hippy vans. "Its got prettyful colours." Emma started to laugh harder and then dropped her smoke. "Shit" She stopped laughing and then picked her smoke up and smoked the rest.

"I should go throw some hippy flowers over it" Peter said getting up and then grabbing a bunch of the flowers from the bush and then danced around the hippy van and threw the flowers all over it.

Emma and Tahlia were both pissing themselves laughing. "Hey do you want to know something?" Tahlia asked as Peter walked back and sat back down and finished his smoke.

"What" Peter said putting it out on the bottom of his thong and then threw it in the garden.

"You are a complete idiot" Tahlia laughed.

xxxx

Back at Emma's; Peter and Emma were sitting in her living room and while they went through all the lollies and other drinks they brought. "Hahaha spent sixty on lollies" Emma said putting aside all the lollies and then sat back.

"I spent just under 100" Peter said looking at the piles of lollies in the middle of the floor.

"Shut up" Emma said throwing her lighter at him.

"Hahaha mine now" Peter said picking the lighter up.

"Pfft you wish" Emma said grabbing it back from Peter and putting it on the coffee table.

xxxx

"The night has come finally" Peter said walking out of his house and then walked up the street towards Emma's.

"Yes it is" Neji sat jumping in front of Peter "It is time for you to come with us and become one of us."

"Why don't you just drop dead" Peter said "ohh wait you can't because all yous are; are fucking dead dogs that need to learn to fuck off." Peter ripped his jeans to three quarters and then pulled out a knife. "Now you owe me a new pair of jeans."

"Peter" Salene said joining Neji "you must not fight us" She stepped closer to Peter.

"Pfft get fuck" Peter said "I said i will kill you and i will kill you tonight." Peter drew his knife closer to his face. "Now keep your cold moletering dead hands away from me."

xxxx

Peter took his phone out off his pocket and called Emma."Oi get your arse out here some one would like to see you" He hung up on Emma. "Hey i dont hit chicks so i can do anything but this." Peter stepped foward and then accidentally hit salene into the fence and went after neji.

"Hey Peter" Emma said running down and throwing a sword at him and Peter grabbed it by the handle and pulled it back and let the shealth thingy fall off. Neji blocked the knife but didn't have enough time to block the sword so Peter landed a direct blow to the chest.

Peter spat on Neji's face. "Now you are properly dead bitch." Neji bursted in a cloud of ash.

"Neji no" Salene said getting up and running towards the ash but Peter handed the sword to Emma and let her to stab salene.

"Do you know something Peter" Emma said "I never really liked her" Emma picked up the shealth and then put the sword back in and then looked at Salene who fell to the ground and then burst into ash. "I wonder where the third faggot is?" Emma looked around and handed Peter the sword.

"Nice job" Sasuke said "I would have done it myself but they knew all my moves." Sasuke walked into the light and the clapped his hand "You did my job for me"

Peter threw the sword at Sasuke's head when he closed his eyes. "Damn" Peter said as Sasuke caught the sword in his hands.

"Nice try" Sasuke said looking a the sword.

"That was only a distraction" Peter said charging at sasuke and stabbing him in the heart.

"You learnt well" Sasuke said with his last words then burst into tears.

xxxx

At Emma's, Peter was looking at the jeans he was wearing. "What a fucking waste" He said looking at the jeans. "these are brand new i only got them today."

"I find they look better." Emma said taking a bottle of smernoff's out of the fridge that they bought.

"Happy new year" Peter said taking the glass the Emma was handing him.

"To mysterious shit to come" Emma replied back and drinking the smernoffs.


End file.
